Agora ou Nunca
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Ichigo estava decidido, que depois de passar 17 meses sem a sua baixinha, ele teria que criar coragem e lhe dizer o que sentia, isso seria agora ou nunca! Sinopse horrível Ichiruki


A pequena batalha contra os Xcution havia terminado, Ginjou estava derrotado, Riruka sem forças, Yukio apenas se distanciou de tudo e todos mais uma vez, enquanto não se sabia mais nada do paradeiro de Tsukishima.

Aparentemente tudo voltara ao normal, a Soul Society sem débitos com Ichigo e ele novamente com seus poderes de shinigami, podendo observar a sua baixinha mais uma vez. Não caros leitores, vocês não leram errado, pois Ichigo já considerava Rukia sua há muito tempo, mas somente agora, com a ausência de 17 meses sem ela, ele pôde assumir pra si mesmo de que realmente ela era dele e de mais ninguém.

Enquanto ainda estavam na Serietei, Ichigo estava decidido mais do que tudo no mundo de que hoje ele diria tudo a ela, Ichigo aproveitou que eles estavam sozinhos caminhando sem algum rumo pelo jardim dos Kuchiki e parou subitamente, pois tinha a certeza de que era agora ou nunca.

- Rukia.

- Fala Ichigo, algo de errado?

- Na verdade, tem sim.

- E o que é?

- Err... Bem... Nós podemos conversar sozinhos?

- Já estamos sozinhos Ichigo.

- É, mas é que aqui pode chegar alguém e eu não quero que ninguém interrompa o que eu tenho para te dizer.

- Tudo bem, vamos ali para os arredores do jardim, quase ninguém aparece por lá.

- Ainda não é o suficiente, tem que ser um lugar que ninguém apareça mesmo.

- Hum... Tem os fundos da mansão Kuchiki, mas não acho que lá seja um lugar muito bem cuidado e...

- Está perfeito, vamos logo Rukia.

- Mas Ichigo.

- Anda logo Rukia ou por acaso você tem medo de que apareça alguma aranha por lá?

- Não é nada disso seu idiota! É que eu...

Rukia não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, foi puxada pelo braço por Ichigo, que a arrastava sem dó nem piedade para os fundos da mansão. Bom, podia não ser o lugar mais bonito para dizer o que ele queria para Rukia, mas pelo menos nesse lugar ele teria a certeza de que ninguém os iria interromper, e era somente disso que ele precisava.

Enquanto isso, Rukia achava muito estranho este comportamento de Ichigo, desde quando ele era assim? Será que era efeito de alguma pancada que ele levou durante este curto tempo de batalhas? Será que ele estava doente? Ou poderia ser o lado Hollow de Ichigo novamente?

Ela não sabia a resposta ao certo de Ichigo estar fazendo aquilo, mas por poucos instantes ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga, estranhamente como se várias borboletas ou chappy's estivessem pulando em seu estômago, e para piorar a situação, ela estava adorando sentir tudo aquilo.

Quando finalmente ele parou, ela reparou que estavam em uma área bem afastada de tudo e todos, onde jamais havia pisado em todos esses anos que havia se tornado um membro da família Kuchiki. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, mas não foi o lugar e sim Ichigo, que estava parado em sua frente com uma expressão séria em seu rosto, e que aos poucos foi encurralando-a contra a parede.

- Parece que aqui ninguém vai nos ver – disse enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Ichigo...

- Rukia, eu tenho algo muito importante pra te dizer – dizia enquanto segurava com uma das mãos o queixo dela – Algo que eu guardei dentro de mim durante estes 17 meses sem poder te ver.

-... – Rukia não conseguia desgrudar o seu olhar do ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que corava violentamente com a aproximação dele.

- Rukia... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu me sinto e de tudo que eu queria ter lhe dito naquele dia em que nós nos despedimos um do outro, eu me arrependo até hoje de não ter lhe dito isso naquele dia, mas hoje nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de lhe dizer o que está dentro de meu peito...

A essa altura do campeonato os corações de ambos estavam batendo mais forte do que bateria de escola de samba em pleno carnaval. Ele, vagarosamente se aproximava ainda mais da pequena shinigami, não deixando nem por um segundo que os seus olhares se desgrudassem um do outro, e quando estava suficientemente perto de sua baixinha, ele lhe sussurrou da forma mais terna possível...

- Eu te amo - E assim roubou-lhe os seus lábios para si, para finalmente saborear aquele gosto doce que exalava de sua baixinha.

Rukia ficou de inicio sem reação alguma, mas assim que sentiu os lábios do ruivo contra os seus o retribuiu da melhor forma que pôde, passando os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e aproximando-o cada vez mais.

Ichigo entendeu o ato da morena e sorriu internamente com isso, agora ele tinha certeza de que ela lhe retribuía o sentimento, mas ele ficaria mais satisfeito consigo mesmo e com seu coração, quando escutasse o que tanto ansiava ouvir saindo dos lábios da morena, e com muita dificuldade, ele distanciou-se alguns milímetros de sua amada.

- Rukia...

- Baka! Por que parou? – ela lhe disse olhando a expressão indignada e ao mesmo tempo feliz que o seu ruivo fazia – Eu achei que já soubesse que sinto o mesmo por você.

- E sei... Mas eu queria ouvir você dizer... Só pra mim... Nem que seja uma única vez.

- Já que é assim – Ela se pendurou no pescoço de Ichigo e aproximou o máximo que pode a sua boca da orelha do ruivo, e lhe disse em um sussurro – Eu te amo, baka.

- Eu também chibi – disse selando o seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez depois de um sorriso.

O chão poderia se partir em dois naquele exato momento que os dois nem ligariam, estavam felizes e extasiados pela presença um do outro, pela troca de carícias que trocavam naquele exato momento. Mas como nem tudo são flores, o ar dos pulmões de ambos não poderia aguentar tanto tempo sem oxigênio e as raras vezes em que ambos separavam os seus corpos para poder respirar, trocavam olhares mais intensos e diziam tudo que estava engasgado em suas gargantas durante dezessete meses.

Enquanto estavam mais uma vez se beijando – e olha que o beijo deles não era qualquer beijinho mixuruca não, eram beijos daqueles de cinema, daqueles com quem você troca com quem verdadeiramente ama – Mas o casal não esperava que aquela parte tão isolada da mansão Kuchiki, ficava bem de frente para o quarto de uma, _certa pessoa_ que assim que olhou pela sua janela distraidamente, fez o seu sangue subir imediatamente e o fez proferir apenas algumas palavras, enquanto colocava a sua mão sobre a sua cintura e empunhando a sua espada.

- Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Ichigo e Rukia congelaram ao escutarem a voz de Byakuya atrás deles, mas Ichigo foi mais rápido, pegando Rukia no colo e correndo o mais depressa que pode. Rukia ainda estava em transe sobre os braços de Ichigo, e apenas olhou para trás para ver o seu irmão furioso.

- Onii-sama...

- Rukia, tenta parar ele, nós somos novos demais para morrer assim, e nem aproveitamos direito...

- Quem manda se meter com a família Kuchiki?

- E quem manda você fazer parte dela e do meu coração?

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, mas logo esse meio segundo passou para um memento de espanto quando escutaram os berros de Byakuya dizendo que agora o Kurosaki teria que assumir as suas responsabilidades com a família Kuchiki, ou casava ou morria.

Depois de horas tentando se manter vivo, Ichigo finalmente pode descansar, mas com a observação atenta do capitão, e agora cunhado Kuchiki, que não lhe deixou de dar um longo sermão sobre a sua preciosa irmãzinha e o que ele faria se ele a fizesse sofrer, mas nada disso importava para ele, pois sabia que **agora** que teve a coragem de se declarar para a sua baixinha, ele **nunca** mais sairia de perto dela ou a faria sofrer, pois a amava mais que tudo.


End file.
